CARIBBEAN BLUE
by azulaill
Summary: Cuando Hisana una doctora y soñadora descubre que le queda semanas de vida, decide arreglar sus asuntos y hacer un largo viaje al caribe donde conocerá a Byakuya Kuchiki un rico heredero de una cadena hotelera, no teniendo nada que perder decide vivir un romance con él ¿que pasara cuando el sepa la verdad?. Byakuya&Hisana, Ichigo&Rukia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí les dejo otra historia de mis dos parejas favoritas, es un Byahisa y un Ichiruki.

Este es más simple que mi otro fic (que no puedo seguir debido a que ya lo complique bastante pero prometo continuarlo pronto) tanto en la trama como en la narración. Está inspirado en una película que vi hace mucho que se llama Last Holiday de Queen Latifah, el título del fic se debe a la canción Caribbean Blue de Enya. Está ambientada en el caribe de México y se preguntan ¿Por qué México? Fácil soy de México y es hermoso y... Espero que les guste.

* * *

"_**Con ella fui noche tras noche hasta el mar, para besar su boca fresca de amor**_

_**Y me juro quererme más y más sin olvidar jamás aquellas noches junto al mar**_

_**Quiero besar su boca otra vez, junto al mar".**_

_**La vereda tropical Gonzalo Curiel.**_

* * *

_******EL DIAGNOSTICO**_

Era un día como cualquier otro, excepto porque ese día descubrió que iba a morir.

Hisana se despertó tarde porque era su día de descanso de su trabajo de doctora interna en el hospital de la ciudad de Karakura. Una luz dorada se esparcía por la acogedora habitación.

El resto de la familia, aún no se despertaba: Mona, su gatita parda que dormía, como siempre con ella sobre el endredón, y Chappy el perezoso conejo blanco de su hermana Rukia, que se acomodó en la alfombra al pie de la cama.

Rukia no estaba en casa hace tres días, se hallaba en un viaje universitario de estudios del que no regresaría hasta dentro de 15 días y entonces…tendrían que hablar.

Hisana y su hermana, que era 7 años menor, habían discutido. Rukia se había enterado de todo.

(Hace tres días de madrugada)

**—**¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?!

**—**Perdón Rukia, creímos que era mejor que nunca lo supieras.

**—**¡No, no puede ser verdad! Ella no nos haría eso. ¡Mientes!.

**—**Es verdad. Lo siento.

Discutían mientras Hisana conducía rumbo al aeropuerto.

Su madre las había abandonado, a ellas y su padre cuando Rukia tenía un año de nacida y Hisana ocho; suficiente edad para comprender lo que ocurría. A ella no le dolió la partida de esa mujer, pues no era su madre y nunca se había portado como una.

La madre de Hisana murió cuando ella tenía 5, no tenía muchos recuerdos de ella. Por lo tanto ellas no eran hermanas realmente, si no medias hermanas. Pero nunca le dijeron nada a Rukia y ella siempre creyó que la madre de Hisana también había sido la suya, esto ayudado al gran parecido físico entre ellas.

El abandono de la desalmada mujer, no tuvo otro efecto que agravar la enfermedad de su padre Joshiro, quien resistió dolorosamente hasta que Hisana cumplió la mayoría de edad y logro evitar que entraran al sistema de adopción, permanecerían juntas como siempre.

Porque a pesar de que Hisana sabía que no eran completamente hermanas, siempre vio a Rukia como hermana, y eran las mejores amigas. Siempre se cuidaban mutuamente y rara vez peleaban enserio, hasta ese momento.

Ahora Hisana tendría que lidiar con el oscuro pasado de su familia y con los sentimientos de Rukia, sola. A Hisana le molestaba que Rukia mostrara tanto afecto por esa mujer que nunca volvió, a pesar de que seguían viviendo en la misma casa. Ni una llamada, carta o señal de si quiera aún estuviese con vida.

Siempre creyó que Rukia lo tomaría de mejor manera; ella había sido la fuerte, la dura y Hisana siempre fue la sentimental, melancólica, perdida en mil sueños.

La discusión solo se detuvo debido a que habían llegado al aeropuerto, donde Rukia tomaría el vuelo que la llevaría a su viaje al caribe Mexicano. La dejo puntual a las cinco de la mañana y ella intento despedirse con un cálido abrazo, pues no se verían en varios días.

Rukia la abrazo de mala gana y no la volteo a ver cuándo abordo el avión.

"_Preparare un té y veré las noticias mientras lo bebo, luego me daré un rico baño y a comenzar el día."_ Se decía para darse ánimos antes de levantarse. Hizo a un lado las sabanas y se levantó poco a poco imitando a su comodina gata.

Primero un pie, luego el otro y luego lo demás.

Un insoportable dolor casi la derriba, provenía de su cabeza. Le ardía y sentía que se iba a desmayar.

—oh no de nuevo, ahora no— se quejó pero así como llego el dolor, se fue.

Solo sirvió para recordarle que hoy le entregaban los estudios que se había realizado por insistencia de su mentora Unohana. Deshizo todos sus planes y se apresuró. Ella esperaba que no fuera nada grave, pero más valía estar seguros, además que lo mejor era no hacer esperar a Unohana, sabía lo aterradora que podía ser.

Llego temprano al hospital, saludo a sus compañeros y se dirigió al consultorio de Unohana.

Se sorprendió cuando la vio, tenía una expresión extraña que ella ya había visto en otras ocasiones. Algo iba mal.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Hisana? La voz de la apacible mujer era suave, conciliadora.

—Bien, bueno… los dolores son más frecuentes e intensos— tuvo que admitir Hisana.

—Me lo imagine, ya revise todas tus pruebas y temo que solo te quedan unas pocas semanas, meses en el mejor de los casos

— ¿Qué…? ¿Tan mal estoy?

Hisana sabía que su mentora nunca se andaba con rodeos y menos en estos casos, no había manera alguna en que una noticia así sonara bien.

"_Esto debía ser una broma, una mala jugada del destino",_ era lo que pensaba Hisana mientras todo su mundo se derrumbaba y… _"Rukia ¡oh no!, ella…se quedara sola_".

—Es un tumor cerebral, su tamaño es considerable y es inoperable…podemos reducirlo con quimio. Ingresaras ahora, y comenzaremos el tratamiento.

"_Eso es, Rukia"._ Hisana tenía mil sentimientos recorriendo su ser ira, miedo, frustración pero en medio de todo eso, supo que lo que menos quería era pasar sus últimos días en un hospital, viviendo una tortura de tratamientos que de todas formas no funcionarían, ella lo sabía.

Con mucha dificultad pudo convencer a Unohana para que la dejara ir, solo lo hizo cuando le prometió volver, para quedarse definitivamente, después de arreglar unos asuntos.

Cuando salió del hospital iba bañada en lágrimas y estaba un poco desorientada, tropezó con un hombre en la salida no recordaba mucho de él, solo que iba muy elegante y le dio una impresión de frialdad.

No le dio mucha importancia, se disculpó rápidamente y se fue. Sabía lo que debía hacer, se dirigió a su casa e hizo las maletas, busco el itinerario de su hermana para saber en qué hotel estaba hospedada: Mayan Palace, en un lugar llamado Cancún, México.

Encargo a las mascotas con su vecino y salió a toda prisa a tomar un vuelo al otro lado del mundo.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki llego al hospital de Karakura por razones muy diferentes que atender su propia salud. Su socio había tenido un accidente, nada grave, iba a vivir. Pero era su deber visitar a su socio más cercano y quizás lo más parecido a un amigo que él tenía.

En la entrada del hospital una despistada chica tropezó con él, no entendía porque, la puerta era muy amplia pero al parecer la mujer iba en la luna y lo peor es que ni siquiera le dio una disculpa apropiada. Él le iba a decir que tuviera más cuidado pero cuando ella levanto la vista se quedó inmóvil. Eran los ojos más bellos que hubiera visto jamás y lloraban. Ante eso, cambio de idea, así como se quedó inmóvil se quedó mudo, sintió algo raro al ver a esa chica. Aunque no sabía exactamente qué. No pensó más en el incidente, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su socio.

**—**Te dije que no debes conducir ebrio— dijo Byakuya con su típica aura de frialdad

**—**Hola, Kuchiki. ¿Cómo te va?, Yo estoy muy bien por cierto— contesto sarcástico Kyoraku.

**—**Evidentemente, puesto que ya estas con tus bromas.

**—**No seas tan duro, además no iba ebrio. Un tipo me saco de la carretera. Suerte que solo me fracture un brazo. Lo malo es que ya no podré hacer ese viaje a ese tropical país. ¡qué mala suerte! y yo que pensé que podría conocer a unas candentes latinas. ¡Noooooooo!

**—**Son negocios no un viaje de placer. Entonces, lo mejor es que vaya yo en tu lugar.

**—**Sí, no creo que Aizen quiera ir.

**—**¿Cómo se llama el hotel que acabamos de comprar?

**—**Mayan Palace.

Byakuya era uno de los herederos de la cadena de hoteles Kuchiki&Sōsuke Resorts, una de las más importantes y exclusivas del mundo. Con hoteles en los destinos más exóticos en los cinco continentes, bueno excepto en América, pero confiaba en que eso pronto iba a cambiar. Kyoraku, era el encargado de expandir su cadena de hoteles al nuevo continente, y ahora este percance atrasaría sus planes, a menos que él se hiciera cargo. Inmediatamente que salió del hospital, ordeno a su asistente que hiciera las maletas y avisara que alistaran el yet para salir rumbo al exótico país. En el camino, un pensamiento involuntario se apodero de él: _"la chica con la que tropecé… era bonita. ¿Por qué estaría llorando?"_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? y perdónenme por hacerle esto a Hisana. Enójense con Tite Kubo, ¿qué le costaba dejarla viva? Y ¿Qué le cuesta que Ichigo y Rukia se den un besito? Pero bueno "shonen", mientras seguiremos soñando esas cosas con los fics. Nos vemos pronto. Dejen un review porfa


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridos lectores.

Una disculpa por tardar tanto con este capítulo.

Quiero agradecer sus reviews a: My2, Shaolin17 y Sunev.31

Siento mucho lo de Hisana, pero Tite kubo es el verdadero responsable de la muerte de Hisana (y de la creación de Bleach), espero que les guste la historia y no decepcionarlos. Prometo actualizar pronto.

* * *

_**"Pero el Sol ofende los ojos al mirarlo, y los torrentes de luz que despide obligan a cerrarlos a los que los contemplan. La plácida Febe, más humana, se deja ver complaciente con su modesta gracia; agrada a la vista, es poco ambiciosa y, sin embargo, se permite alguna vez eclipsar a su hermano, el radiante Apolo, sin ser nunca eclipsada por él".**_

**Julio Verne, en su capítulo: novela de la Luna de su célebre obra De la tierra a la Luna.**

* * *

**La adorable Selene.**

En el archipiélago japonés, apenas empezaba el día, pero en las lejanas y exóticas tierras del caribe mexicano se anunciaba la noche.

Ese, había sido un día agotador para Rukia, su viaje se debía a que ella junto con otros colegas universitarios habían ganado el concurso de la cadena hotelera Kuchiki&Sōsuke Resorts con un proyecto ecoturístico pero el fallo aun no era definitivo tenían que competir con otro proyecto de estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio. Esta última etapa de la competición era decisiva, pero ella tenía una motivación diferente para ganar al otro equipo: Ichigo Kurosaki. Él había sido un gran amigo de la infancia, y la vez su más acérrimo rival.

Desde que recuerda competían en todo: eventos académicos, deportivos y culturales de la escuela y el siempre salía victorioso y se divertía mucho siempre burlándose de ella por quedar en segundo lugar o por su estatura, siempre que podía el pelos necios la llamaba enana. Parecía que él disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar y sabia como hacerlo pues ella no podía controlarse y terminaba golpeándole sin remedio, aunque él nunca la agredió físicamente; nunca supo si en realidad él era débil o simplemente no quería golpear a una niña.

Le perdió la pista cuando la madre de él murió y su familia tuvo que mudarse a Tokio, nunca creyó encontrárselo en semejantes circunstancias. Pero esta vez sin duda ella no se dejaría vencer, para ella esto era más que una simple competencia Todos los días salían a empaparse de la cultura y folclor local; para ajustar sus proyectos, al final el que más guste a los dueños del hotel seria el ganador.

Pero para su mala suerte, el equipo contrario parecía llevar la delantera, por ahora.

Estaba molesta porque desde que llegaron Ichigo no perdía la oportunidad de irritarla cada vez que podía, ¡¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan antipático?! Antes eran rivales, sí, pero él era más amigable ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar? Ahora parecía siempre enojado.

Al menos, todo este asunto la tenía tan ocupada que le hacía olvidar los problemas de casa. Se lo recordó el celular: 16 llamadas pérdidas de su hermana e igual número de mensajes de voz.

Escucho el primero: -Rukia soy yo, Hisana. Responde por favor es urgente que hablemos, voy a…

No término de escuchar el mensaje y los borro todos, ya suponía de que quería hablar su hermana. Y no quería escuchar, se sentía traicionada.

Ellas siempre se habían contado todo, y Hisana le había ocultado, quizás la cosa más transcendental de su vida. Tenía una madre, tal vez, aún con vida.

En cuanto llego al hotel, se fue directamente a su suite a darse un baño. Se sentía empapada en sudor, habían ido de excursión a unas ruinas escondidas en medio de la selva. El recorrido fue hermoso y divertido pero ¡Dios que calor hace ahí!, el bochorno era insoportable y habían caminado tanto que le dolían los pies.

Se bañó con agua fría, que la relajo y refresco el cuerpo. Al salir, seco y peino su cabello, y se puso un vestido que recién había comprado a unos artesanos, era de lino blanco con bordados de mariposas negras y flores naranjas en la larga y amplia falda, unas sandalias plateadas y un rebozo de seda negra complementaron su atuendo para bajar al restaurant del hotel a cenar. Decidió vestir así, porque era un lugar muy elegante y quería lucir linda.

Sus compañeros decidieron ir a bailar a un sitio de moda y ella no quiso acompañarlos así que cenaría sola. Cuando salió de la suite, Ichigo la esperaba en el pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Ichigo?- le cuestiono con hostilidad pero él esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Porque eres tan mala conmigo, pensé que después de tanto tiempo sin vernos podríamos volver a ser amigos.

-¿amigos? ¿Cuándo fuimos amigos?

Ante esa respuesta, Ichigo borro su sonrisa.

-Acompáñame, hay algo que quiero mostrarte- fue su respuesta, no le dio tiempo de contestar, empezó a avanzar sin ella.

Sin saber porque Rukia decidió seguirle preguntándose qué era lo que iba a mostrarle.

Al salir del hotel, empezaron a caminar rumbo a la playa sin hablar.

Ichigo empezó a recordar el día que conoció a Rukia, el padre de ella y el suyo eran buenos amigos, y como por aquel entonces sus hermanas eran apenas bebes Ukitake llevaba a sus hijas para que jugaran con él.

La hermana de Rukia era siempre muy seria, avocada siempre a cuidar a su enfermo padre. Rukia y el pasaban el tiempo jugando en el trampolín, brincando y riendo largos ratos o haciendo travesuras pesadas al papa de Ichigo.

Sin duda eran los mejores amigos. Hasta que entraron a la escuela y Rukia se volvió muy competitiva, eso los distancio, pero él siempre extraño a su compinche de travesuras. Entonces empezó a molestarla, pero ella se desquitaba con el dándole golpizas que él disfrutaba en secreto. Cuando murió su madre y se mudó, se sintió más solo que nunca. Fue difícil hacer amigos, solo uno: Chad. Pero siempre extraño con profunda nostalgia a Rukia y ahora que volvía a encontrarla estaba decidido a retomar esa amistad que tanto añoraba.

Finalmente Rukia rompió el silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Te voy a enseñar algo que te gustara- respondió él sin voltear.

-No iré contigo a ninguna parte, si no me dices a donde vamos- amenazo ella, dando media vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-Había olvidado lo terca que eras, enana.

Escuchar de nuevo esa palabra la detuvo en seco, esto sí que no lo iba a tolerar. No esta vez. Levanto el pie dispuesta a darle una buena patada como antaño, pero sorpresivamente Ichigo la tomo en brazos y la cargo sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Suéltame, idiota!- protesto ella inútilmente, pues el joven la ignoraba y permanecía avanzando con ella en brazos, sin inmutarse por los golpes que le propinaba.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame idiota!- continuaba ella, luchando por soltarse de él ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte?.

Finalmente la dejo caer sin ninguna consideración en la blanca arena frente al mar, no había necesidad, pues la arena era muy suave y amortiguaría el golpe.

-¡Eres una bestia!, ¿Así sueles tratar a las chicas?, no me sorprende que no tengas novia- le acuso Rukia, pero se calló de golpe ante la sorpresa de lo que tenía enfrente: Como por arte de magia, las aguas del mar estaban teñidas de azul, parecían chispas de luz fluorescente.

-Esto sucede debido a la acción de un tipo de bacterias bioluminiscentes no dañinas para el ser humano- explico Ichigo.

-Tenías razón, es hermoso- confeso ella, ignorando el comentario pretencioso del chico

-No es lo que quería mostrarte. Mira arriba- dijo señalando el cielo.

Rukia quedo impactada, la luna brilla a plenitud: llena, hipnótica, majestuosa. Pero lo que la dejo anonada fue la imagen de conejo, que se distinguía claramente en la superficie lunar. Ella no se esperaba algo así. El increíble espectáculo natural, le conmovió tan hondamente el alma y acaricio su espíritu.

Dejo que el agua mojara sus pies y cuando las olas brillantes se retiraban dejaban sus huellas fluorescentes en la blanca arena.

La luz apacible y desmayada de la luna le hizo sentir una conexión profunda con el cosmos.

-Recuerdo tu obsesión con los conejos, sabía que esto te iba a gustar. Quieres escuchar, algo que no sabes.

-¿Qué?- dijo llena de curiosidad.

-Sabes porque solo de este lado del mundo, la luna tiene un conejo.

-No, no lo sé- admitió ella con molestia de que de nuevo Ichigo supiera algo que ella no.

-Bien, cuenta una leyenda local- comenzó Ichigo mirando hacia el mar- _que Quetzalcóatl, el dios grande y bueno, se fue a viajar una vez por el mundo en figura de hombre. Como había caminado todo un día, a la caída de la tarde se sintió fatigado y con hambre. Pero todavía siguió caminando, caminando, hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a brillar y la luna se asomó a la ventana de los cielos. Entonces se sentó a la orilla del camino, y estaba allí descansando, cuando vio a un conejito que había salido a cenar._

_-¿Qué estás comiendo?, - le preguntó._

_-Estoy comiendo zacate. ¿Quieres un poco?_

_-Gracias, pero yo no como zacate._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?_

_-Morirme tal vez de hambre y de sed._

_El conejito se acercó a Quetzalcóatl y le dijo;_

_-Mira, yo no soy más que un conejito, pero si tienes hambre, cómeme, estoy aquí._

_Entonces el dios acarició al conejito y le dijo:_

_-Tú no serás más que un conejito, pero todo el mundo, para siempre, se ha de acordar de ti._

_Y lo levantó alto, muy alto, hasta la luna, donde quedó estampada la figura del conejo. Después el dios lo bajó a la tierra y le dijo:_

_-Ahí tienes tu retrato en luz, para todos los hombres y para todos los tiempos._

Cuando termino su historia Ichigo volvió su mirada a Rukia, quien lo veía maravillada.

-Wow, que linda historia ¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?-

-Me la conto, Chad- empezó a decir Ichigo emocionado de que Rukia lo haya halagado- un amigo que es...- se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad había sido insultado.

-¡Maldita enana!- empezó a perseguirla, ella corrió hacia el mar riendo estruendosamente, la alcanzo antes de que pudiera huir, la cargo de nuevo, avanzo al mar y la arrojo al agua sin piedad.

De pronto empezó a llorar, haciendo que él se preocupara. Intento disculparse pero cuando se acercó ella mostro una sonrisa triunfante y dijo "Tonto, caíste" y lo jalo hacia el agua empapándolo. Y así comenzaron una guerra de agua marina fluorescente, y reían divertidos como si fueran niños otra vez. Rukia no recordaba hacia cuanto se sentía así, como cuando era pequeña. Ichigo se alegró de recuperar a su amiga de la infancia.

Cuando se hartaron de jugar, salieron del agua aun riendo, Ichigo por delante. Rukia levanto su reboso de seda negra de la arena e intento secarse con él.

Ichigo la contemplaba azorado, era casi tan hermosa como la luna, que la bañaba con su blanca luz y la hacía lucir preciosa, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto una mujer? Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y una extra sensación en el pecho.

-¿Qué miras?- Pregunto ella, fue cuando lo noto, por efecto del agua y de la luz su vestido transparentaba e Ichigo la mira como idiota, se puso roja de vergüenza e ira.

-¡Pero qué…!- antes de que Ichigo pudiera saber lo que pasaba Rukia lo golpeo, allí donde más le duele a los hombres. Se fue rumbo al hotel echando maldiciones, dejándolo tirado en la playa en posición fetal.

-¡Maldita enana del demonio!-murmuro Ichigo con dolor.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo lo inspiro obvio la luna, apenas fue llena por estos lares y vi ese conejo que siempre muestra y me pregunte como se sentiría Rukia si ella viera ese conejo tan lindo de la luna. No estoy segura de que en Japón se vea, pero se me hace que no por el movimiento de traslación de la luna.**

**Dato curioso sabían que la luna se aleja cada año 1 cm de la tierra, así es, algún día ya no estará más allí. Así aprovechen ahora que pueden verla. **

**Y déjenme un review ok. Nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola disculpen la tardanza pero aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia.

Espero les guste.

quiero agradecer reviews a

**sunev.3: tienes razon Hisana anda despistada, pero entiendela como estarias tu en su situación.**

**mariam23: Gracias por tu apoyo, tu ya has leido mis dos historias prometo actualizar pronto la otra ten pacienciea.**

**misel-kuchiki: que bueno que te gusto lo de la luna, y entiendo tu frustación odio cuando esta llena y no la puedo ver.**

**my2: gracias por tu entusiasmo, me pase a leer uno de tus fics esta genial. soy fan DBZ de corazon. **

**Janne: amiga gracias por tu apoyo, te quiero un buen.**

* * *

_**La vida se me fue en abrir los ojos.**_

_**Morí antes de darme cuenta.**_

**José Emilio Pacheco, Epitafio.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: En primera clase.

El aeropuerto es un lugar de muchísimo movimiento en el que la mayoría de la gente está apurada. Llego una hora antes de su vuelo, pero como era un jet privado de su compañía Byakuya no llevaba mucha prisa, sus movimientos eran apacibles. Cuando se disponía a cruzar la entrada una joven menuda le gano el paso y le piso los dedos del pie con las llantas de su equipaje.

¡Oiga, tenga más cuidado! —protesto, con una suave y profunda voz, sin perder los estribos.

La mujer volteo y dio una disculpa a toda prisa y sin inclinarse como debió hacerlo, el "Disculpe usted" fue dicho entre dientes y quiso decir "Usted es el lento, no estorbe el paso".

Él se quedó desconcertado. _"Esto tiene que ser una broma"_ pensó, la mujer era la misma que había tropezado con él en el hospital. Impotente la vio seguir su marcha murmurando cosas que él ya no escucho, mientras su dedo gordo punzaba de dolor.

Sin duda esa era la mujer más distraída y grosera con lo que "tropezó" en su vida. Ignoro su dolor y tomo una digna postura, lo mejor era no darle importancia pues ella ni si quiera se había disculpado como dictaban las normas de la civilidad. Fue lo que razono mientras la veía perderse entre la ajetreada multitud del aeropuerto.

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué hay gente tan lenta...?!- murmuraba una Hisana con fastidio, pues se tenía apenas tiempo para tomar su vuelo, ni siquiera noto quien era el joven al que acababa de machacarle los dedos del pie.

Estaba entrando a la segunda etapa del duelo: **Enfado, Indiferencia o Ira.**

Atravesó el inmenso lugar veloz, registró su equipaje y abordo su vuelo, le esperaba un largo trayecto de casi 18 horas de vuelo sin contar la escala obligada.

Llamo a Rukia por milésima vez, espera que ella no respondiera como las otras veinte mil llamadas que había hecho, pero no fue así.

¿Diga? — respondía Rukia somnolienta del otro lado de la línea.

Necesito, hablar contigo …

—¿Sabes que hora es aquí? — le interrumpió con evidente molestia —No empieces con eso, hablaremos cuando vuelva.

—Rukia, por favor escúchame. Es crucial. Ya voy en camino.

—¿Cómo que en camino? ¿Estas loca? No es para tanto, espera a que vuelva.

—Lo siento, no puedo esperar. Esto es muy urgente.

—Como quieras— respondió secamente Rukia y colgó, causando más frustración en su hermana e hizo un puchero, pero ni modo.

_"¿Qué? ¿Me voy a morir? Pero si me encuentro bien, me encuentro muy bien"_ pensaba con profunda amargura mientras esperaba a que el avión despegara y unas lagrimillas rodaban por sus mejilla.

_"¿Qué? ¿Qué me quedan tres semanas de vida? ¿Me toman el pelo? Es inaceptable."_

_Nunca imagine que esto me pudiera pasar a mí…_

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por unos pies que golpeaban su asiento en el área de turista. Era un chiquillo malcriado, que ya había molestado con sus travesuras y berrinches a más de la mitad de pasajeros. Una de las azafatas le había pedido a la regordeta madre del niño que lo calmara, solo se gano insultos.

Al principio Hisana intento ignorarlo, como siempre hacia con cada aspecto de su vida, esperaba pacientemente a que las cosas se calmaran, pero el chico no se calmo, finalmente perdió la paciencia.

—Oye niño, deja de golpear mi asiento —dijo lo más calmada que pudo.

—¡No! —respondió él groseramente.

—¡Ya basta!— le grito, había perdido los estribos.

La madre del niño, salió en su defensa y comenzó a insultarla. Llego la azafata y les pido que se calmaran o tendría que pedirles que salieran del avión.

—No— protesto Hisana—ese malcriado ha molestado a casi todos y pateaba mi asiento, su madre no hace nada y se queja cuando alguien reprende al niño. Si a usted le gusta tener demonios por hijos, bien. Pero el resto de pasajeros no tenemos por qué soportarlo.

"Bien, bien. Así se habla" pronunciaron al unísono algunos pasajeros, apoyando a Hisana.

—Señorita— empezó a decir la madre del niño—no voy a viajar junto a una mujer tan grosera, exijo que me cambie de asiento.

Hisana no podía creer la desfachatez de esa señora.

—Tiene usted, razón. No tiene por qué ir con compañía tan desagradable. Desafortunadamente ya no hay asientos más que en primera clase. Por favor tome sus cosas y acompáñeme.

—Gracias— respondió la mujer, pero la azafata la interrumpió.

—No le habla a usted— mientas ayudo a Hisana con sus cosas y la guio a primera clase. Los otros pasajeros le aplaudieron y Hisana se sintió feliz, nunca había viajado en primera clase.

Cuando llegaron, Hisana se quedo maravillada. Era un lugar más grande con sillones más amplios y cómodos. El ambiente se veía relajante y las azafatas atendían ávidamente a los pasajeros. En su asiento, había teléfono, una laptop y una mesa muy amplia. Cuando tomo asiento, noto esa suavidad ¿Cómo había vivido tantos años durmiendo en ese jergón de piedras que llamaba colchón?

Pero la alegría fue muy breve, se anuncio el despegue y el pájaro de acero se elevo. Cuando termino la turbulencia abrió su bolso y saco su libro de proyectos. Así le llamaba ella, porque pensó que era más realista que llamarlo libro de sueños o deseos. Que tal vez así, seria posible… Aunque en realidad siempre fueron solo sueños.

Eran cosas que hubiera querido tener, había fotos de ropa de alta costura que le hubiera gustado comprar, lugares que visitar, actividades que hacer, comidas que probar y una foto muy especial, era el recorte de unos novios a los que sobrepuso una foto de su cara en la cabeza de la novia y la cara de Ian Somerhalder en lugar de la cara del novio, ese chico se le hacia irresistible con su actitud fría, sus ojos penetrantes y su sonrisa picara de chico malo que la hacia suspirar cada que veía The vampire diaries.

Y la miraba con tristeza. _OK_ se admitió a si misma_ lo del galán vampiro nunca hubiese pasado, pero ¿Qué demonios he hecho con mi vida? ¿Realmente he vivido? Esperas y esperas a que algo importante ocurra y de golpe te vas a morir. Es injusto, muy injusto._ Sentía un nudo en su garganta, un nudo doloroso.

* * *

Su vista se fijó en aquella chica de dulce y melancólica mirada que acababa de ocupar el asiento justo a lado de él, al otro lado del pasillo. Rio para sí, pensando que aquel incidente con su jet privado le daría la oportunidad de la revancha. Aizen, le había ganado el jet privado para irse a quien sabe donde con su amante de turno, Byakuya tuvo que tomar un vuelo comercial, eso si en primera clase.

Y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la chica que tropezó con él dos veces en ese día, había tomado en mismo vuelo y estaba justo a lado suyo. Ella lo miro, y le molesto que no lo reconociera, a él a un le dolía su dedo gordo del pie.

Decidido se levanto de su asiento, y se puso justo frente a ella.

—Disculpe—empezó a decir con voz fría y profunda— Usted me debe una disculpa.

—¿Cómo?, ¿de que habla? — respondió ella.

—Usted, fue muy grosera en el hospital y hace poco en la entrada del aeropuerto. Le exijo que se disculpe apropiadamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo con sorpresa, y le iba a responder a ese creído como se merecía pero en vez de eso su ira, se convirtió en llanto y al no poder controlar sus agitadas emociones salido disparada rumbo al baño, donde se encerró, dejando a Byakuya con la palabra en la boca y completamente perplejo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando acusadoramente, como preguntándose que cosa tan horrible le habría dicho a la pobre chica que la hizo reaccionar de esa forma.

Se dirigió al baño, se disculpo mil veces, aunque no sabia porque se disculpaba. No hubo respuesta y volvió a su asiento.

* * *

Al estar en ese lugar, Hisana comenzó a sentir un verdadero dolor físico en el pecho, el dolor de un corazón desgarrado.

Todo sucedía tan rápido, no había tenido tiempo de asentar las ideas y cristalizar esas emociones: _¿Por qué yo?_ pensó finalmente, el poder de esa pregunta le golpeo con tanta fuerza que sintió como se doblaron sus rodillas y se sentó en el piso del baño del avión.

Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas sin control, ocultas desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre se hizo la fuerte, aunque ella sabía muy bien que no lo era, y ahora había llegado a su límite.

Eran lagrimas por su padre que se sacrificó y soporto tanto por ella y Rukia, por la madre que nunca conoció y la que no quiso ser su madre, por la poquísima vida que aún le quedaba y que no llego a disfrutar.

Lagrimas que se desprendían de ella como pedazos de piel vieja.

Respiraba con dificultad, empezó a hiperventilar; el dolor era tan abrumador que le quitaba el aire de los pulmones.

Se inclinó y trato de ocultar los sollozos tapando su boca, porque no quería que la escuchasen llorar.

_¡Basta! ¡Basta!_ Suplicaba a sus ojos, pero no obedecían.

El dolor era tan intenso que dejo en su pecho la sensación de hundimiento de un cráter que le extraía hasta la última pizca de fuerza, pero aún le permitía seguir llorando. _"¿Por qué yo?"_ susurraba Hisana, a la fuerza desconocida que sostenía el hilo de su vida quizás… ¿Dios? Ella nunca fue una mujer de fe pero en una situación así se tiene cierta tendencia a cuestionar lo que se cree y lo que no se cree.

Si eres real, se encontró diciéndole en silencio entre sollozos, _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué permitiste que me sucediera esto? ¿Por qué a mí? Soy tan joven…apenas he vivido y… ¿se acabó?_

Su padre Ukitake, también murió de una enfermedad que lo consumía cada dia, un poco más. Aun así él nunca perdió la esperanza, y con sus sonrisa serena y apacible siempre decía: "Un poco de fe nunca esta de más". Pero ella nunca quiso creer. ¿y si se había equivocado? Entonces tuvo pánico.

Sí, tenía miedo para dar y vender. Era su propio cuerpo el que veía marchitarse un poco más cada día, la vida se le iba de las manos como agua entre los dedos.

_¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba en realidad?¿Para qué servía haber dedicado tantos años a estudiar medicina si iba a acabar así?_ Se veía morir, y tenía un miedo cerval.

Continuo llorando, así en el piso del diminuto baño, quien sabe cuanto tiempo más.

Con una valentía inaudita acepto que la pérdida era inevitable. Hubo un cambio de visión de la situación:

Allí mismo decidió intentar, durante cada minuto que le quedara en la tierra, vivir su vida, disfrutarla como nunca lo hizo: no dormiría antes de las doce, comería hasta hartarse, se compraría lo que ella quisiera, lo mejor; abrazaría a su hermana hasta que se quedara sin fuerzas y amaría a quien se dejase amar.

Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de correr, espero a que se le quitara lo rojo de la cara, y cuando sintió que ya no se veía tan loca desquiciada salió del baño.

Y ya más calmada, se acercó al asiento del desconocido, dispuesta a disculparse y explicarle que él no había sido quien la hizo llorar. Pero para cuando llego, noto alarmada que él estaba hojeando su libro de proyectos y además ponía unas caras muy raras mientras lo hacia.

—¿Qué hace?, eso es propiedad privada— le recrimino mientras le arrebataba su libro—¿acostumbra husmear así, las cosas de los demás?

—Lo siento, lo encontré tirado en el pasillo—intento explicarse Byakuya.

—¡¿y ahora quien es el grosero?!

Byakuya se quedo atónito, nadie en su sano juicio le había hablado así. Y además, _¿Por qué era él quien tenía que disculparse?_

Se lo iba a hacer saber a la dramática mujer, pero al voltear a verla noto como ella se encogió en su asiento aferrada a su libro, mirando hacia la ventanilla. Algo en su expresión le removió las entrañas y el reflejo de la ventanilla le dejo ver ese rostro, que aún lloroso se veía precioso. Su mirada era mágica pero tenia algo de tristeza.

Se acercó a ella, pero esta vez le ofreció un blanco pañuelo para que se enjugara las lágrimas.

—Discúlpeme. Fui un bruto e inconsciente al leer su libro. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Pero no se ponga así. Dígame ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se sienta mejor? Pida lo que sea, así sea la mitad de mi fortuna y se la daré.

Las palabras de Byakuya sorprendieron a Hisana.

—No es necesaria la mitad de su fortuna— y así era, aunque se la diera ¿de que le serviría si ella ya se iba a morir?— Solo dígame su nombre.

—Kuchiki Byakuya —dijo el con un tono de dignidad que impresiono a Hisana.

—Acepto sus disculpas, yo soy Hisana— dijo sonriendo y tomando el pañuelo que él aún le ofrecía.

Si la mirada de Hisana le había impresionado, su sonrisa lo dejo sin aliento, escucho los latidos de su corazón agitarse anormalmente, pero se mantuvo frio y así volvió a su asiento, en donde dejo esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Ojala que le les haya gustado si no que mal, yo ame escribirlo. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para escribir. Además de que aquí Hisana no será tan sumisa, como siempre me pareció que lo fue. Pienso que ella debió ser diferente. Disculpen, cualquier error de dedo, normalmente reviso el escrito muchas veces pero siempre algo se te pasa.


End file.
